


This Is Erosion // A Creek Fanfic

by kole_krbk



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Relationships, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Cussing, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Summaries, Inspired by a Cavetown Song, M/M, Not Beta Read, Song: Green (Cavetown), South Park: The Fractured But Whole, Tweek Bros Coffee, Tweek's Parents Suck, non-canon relationships, teen and up because its South Park
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kole_krbk/pseuds/kole_krbk
Summary: Tweek broke up with Craig and he never got an explanation. One night, Tweek shows up at his front door, frantically twitching and stuttering,  tells Craig that he's breaking up with him, and then runs off without another word.
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Bebe Stevens, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Token Black/Nichole Daniels
Kudos: 21





	1. this is erosion (pt.1)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really make Tweek as soft and vulnerable as other people do. He's a badass change my mind.

Tweek broke up with Craig. Craig never got an explanation. One night, Tweek shows up at his front door, twitching and stuttering, tells Craig that he's breaking up with him, and runs off without another word. Craig ran after him, of course, but Tweek went into the ally-ways and Craig couldn't find him after that. He went back home deciding to find Tweek in the morning.

……

{Craig’s Pov}

Tweek had suddenly become very distant. Usually, we would hang out at one of our house’s after school, and occasionally, we would hang out at Token’s with him and Clyde. Lately though, he had been making a lot of excuses as to why he couldn’t really go anywhere other than the coffee shop, let alone hang out with anyone. And when he did agree, it was never for more than an hour.

His excuses were believable at first, but quickly became pure bullshit. He would say he had to work, but whenever I or anyone else went to find him, he was never there. He’d leave for “dinner” hours before his mom would’ve even considered starting on it. Eventually, I stopped asking and just allowed him to go off and do whatever it was he was hiding, no questions asked.

“After all, relationships are built on trust… right?” Craig shakes his head to clear his thoughts. “I need to stop. He’s probably just busy.” He looks over, grabbing his phone off his nightstand. The exact thing that had woken him up before his mind filled with thoughts of the events from the past 2 weeks.

He sees a lot of missed texts from their group chat and makes a mental note to check them later as he answers the phone, putting it on speaker and tossing it onto his bed as he gets dressed for the day.

  


“Clyde what the fuck do you want? It’s too earl-”

  


“Craig!!! Get the fuck up and get to Tweek’s now!! Hurry!”

  


“What? Why? Did something happen?!”

  


Suddenly, talking changes to a calmer, and somewhat deeper, voice. ‘ _ Token’ _ _ _

“What? We’ll explain when you get here just hurry up.”

  


“Ight, I’m on my way, be there soon.”

  


//Call ended\\\

  


Craig rushes to get his shoes on and runs down the stairs, yelling a quick excuse to Tricia who was in the living room, as he runs out of the door. Rushing quickly down the street and through the small pathways through the park and town, he makes it to Tweek’s within 5 minutes instead of the usual 10.

As he gets closer to Tweek’s house, he sees Token, Clyde, and Jimmy standing in his driveway, no cars in sight and all the lights off within the house.

“What the fuck’s happening? Why did Clyde make it seem like Tweek just died?” He asks frantically, looking at Token for an explanation.

Clyde runs over and nearly tackles him, sobbing. “C-Craig!!!! Tweek left earlier than he said and didn’t even bother to give us a heads up!! Or say goodbye!!”

“W-What? What do you mean he left?”

He finally lets go of Craig and rubs his eyes, looking at him confused. “What do /you/ mean?”

Token walks over from where he was having a small conversation with Jimmy. “He’s moving to Denver. Remember? He told us all about 3 weeks ago.”

Craig looks at Token, a mix of confusion and shock showing where there was usually a black and bored expression. “What do you mean he’s moving?? He never told me anything.. Wait… You don’t think..” He looks down at the ground, and pulls his hat down a bit, causing his bangs to move over his eyes, hiding his face.

The other three boys share a worried look before Jimmy takes his turn speaking up. “D-don’t think wh… wha.. W-what?”

Craig looks up, staring at the window to Tweek’s,  _ no…, _ to what /used/ to be Tweek’s bedroom.

“He started acting strange and became really distant from me about 2 or 3 weeks ago.. You don’t think he did that because he was moving right? He would at least tell me right??”

Token calmly puts a hand on Craig’s shoulder, causing the latter to look over at him. “Maybe he was worried that you would break up with him. You know how he gets about big changes.”

Craig scoffs, rolling his eyes. “That doesn’t exactly matter anymore. Not after last night…”

“What happened last night?”

“He showed up at around midnight… said this wasn’t going to work and broke up with me.. I lost him in the alleyway going towards Raisins. He was too far ahead of me…”

He lightly hits Token’s hand off his shoulder and begins walking down the driveway.

“I’m going home, see y’all Monday.. Maybe.”

“Bye,” the 3 say in unison watching Craig worriedly as he walks back down the driveway, looking down at his feet, hands in his hoodie pocket, making his way back home.

..........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this confused anyone who has already read this. The way I started this doesn't fit how I want this storyline to go moving forward, so I've restarted. Updates will still be patchy, I just right when I have the time and motivation, and with school and practicing art, I don't have a lot.


	2. this is erosion (pt.2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pt.2 of the previous chapter, sorry that I split this into 2 parts, I wanted to start remaking and posting the story by a certain point, but hadn't finished all of the chapter by then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Contact names*  
> Token: DueToRona  
> Craig: SpaceGay  
> Tweek: CoffeeGay  
> Clyde :LadysMan  
> >>these may be updated when/if more of the cast is brought in through text<<

On the walk back to his house, he tried to call Tweek. However, it went right to voicemail. Craig tried to text him through a few different things, only to find that he’d been blocked, even on things as old as Coonstagram. He settles on sending an email, hoping that Tweek hadn’t blocked that as well.

…  
To: Tweek Tweak  
Thanks for telling everyone /but/ me that you were moving. I’ll talk to Token about him sending your stuff back to you. Hope you have fun in Denver.  
…

He finally makes it home and realizes his parents’ cars were gone, meaning they had already left for work. He unlocks the door and walks in also seeing a note from Tricia saying that she had gone to have a sleepover with Karen at a classmate’s house and wouldn’t be back until tomorrow afternoon. He throws the note away, figuring she had texted their parents already, and heads upstairs to his room.  
He grabs a medium sized duffle bag and starts to fill it with the things that Tweek had left at his house when they were together; spare clothes, shoes, even some coffee the boy had stashed in his room. He sets the bag down, seeing Tweek’s old Wonder Tweek hoodie from when they played superheroes as kids, they had gotten new, bigger hoodies, seeing as Cartman was still convinced that the Coon&Friends, now Freedom Pals, franchise could still make some money. He folds it up and sets it on his dresser, deciding to keep it. He sees some drawings made by Tweek and puts some in the bag, but keeps a few of those as well. He zips it up and heads downstairs, tossing the bag by the door and texting Token.

\---  
SpaceGay: Hey, I have a bag of Tweek’s shit by the door. Can you come by and get it?

DueToRona: And what am I supposed to do with that exactly?

SpaceGay: Send it back to him you asshole. You probably have his address or some bullshit like that, I don’t fucking know.

DTR: Craig stop acting like this.

SG: Like what? Like the only fucking person I actually let in other than you 2 just up an left me without explanation? That he didn’t end up becoming a fucking asshole? Whatever, fuck you just come get the shit.

DTR: Dude, calm down.  
Are you going to school tomorrow?

SG: Probably not, I feel like sleeping in. And, the Asian girls will be going insane.

DTR: That’s true. Ight I’ll be over after school to get his stuff. I’ll bring the work you miss too.

SG: 🖕

DRT: Yeah you’re welcome Asshole.  
\---

Craig returns to his room, locking his bedroom door so his parents don’t disturb him when they return home. He hears a small squeak and calms a little, looking towards Stripe’s cage. He unlocks the cage door, and gently grabs Stripe petting her as he walks over to his bed. He lays on his back, resting her on his chest, and stares up at the glow-in the dark, stick-on stars and planets that had been on his ceiling since he was little.  
Stripe lets out a small squeak and rests up by his collarbone, choosing to go back to sleep, as he had woken her up when he opened her cage. He pets her gently for almost half an hour while spaced out. He gets up slowly and lays her back in her cage, re-closing it, before he went to sleep for the night. He checks the time seeing it was almost 10pm, and decides he needed at least a snack.  
Craig goes downstairs almost silently, seeing that his parents had already went to bed, but there were leftovers in the fridge. He heats them up and sits in the living room, turning on Terrance and Philip, which was /somehow/ still on-going after probably over 6 years now. Once he finishes, he takes the dishes and places them in the sink, then returns to his room.  
After relocking his door, he shuts off the light and lays down in his bed, now looking out the window instead. He plugs in and shuts off his phone, setting it on his nightstand. Then, finally, drifts off to sleep, feeling very tired from all of the previous events from the past 2 days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the chapters from here on out should be full going from here. Schedule is still inconsistent though, I'm sorry. Hope you all are enjoying this either way :)


End file.
